


Grey's Anatomy Fluff and Stuff

by TommyStark0770



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyStark0770/pseuds/TommyStark0770
Summary: Everything your heart will desire, one-shots, imagines, reader inserts, you name it!
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Original Character(s), Alex Karev/Original Female Character(s), Cristina Yang/Original Character(s), Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)/Original Female Character(s), Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156442
Comments: 1





	Grey's Anatomy Fluff and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except for this specific plot and my oc's.

Alexandra Grey was entirely and infatuatedly in love with her boyfriend, Mark.

  
Alexandria Grey was entirely and infatuatedly in love with a broken man.

  
Alexandra is a short brunette with tiny tits, a bright smile, sparkly eyes, and an outstanding reputation among the doctors at Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital.

  
Alexandria is a tall ginger with an eidetic memory, a sad smile, broken eyes, and no reputation at Seattle Grace Memorial Hospital.

  
Alexandra and Alexandria Grey are two opposite people that managed to find themselves in the same place at two different times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, I need to head to work, I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed in a thick Scottish accent.

My longer and curly ginger hair fell over my shoulders in a massive mess.

"Are you sure it's today?" He shouted from the kitchen, referencing the anniversary of my car accident.

The smell of burnt eggs filling my senses.

"Yes, I have to go, I love you!" I shouted as I slipped my shoes on.

I pulled my black coat over my navy blue scrubs and ran out the door.

I had no intentions of being late on my first day, not if I had anything to say about it.

I smiled in the cold Winter Seattle air and ran down the steps.

"Good morning!" My neighbour, Karen, shouted to me from her upstairs window.

"Good morning, Karen!" I shouted back and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

Slipping into my car, I turned the key over and rolled down my window.

I pulled on the top part of my seatbelt harness and adjusted my rearview mirror.

Thankfully, my dad had gone out to clean my windows of the frost before I woke up, and I had no need to clean them.

Elastic Heart by Sia came on, blaring through her car stereo.

Pushing my gear into reverse, I pulled out of the driveway before taking off down the road.

"And an Elastic Heart, but your blade it might be too sharp," I sang along, "I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard."

I came to a stop at an intersection and kindly turned the radio down.

A dark blue SUV pulled up beside me, and I peeked over curiously.

The SUV was pulled ahead of me, and I could see a child in the back seat.

The kid seemed to be around seven-years-old and had a tearful face.

Her clothes looked dirty, her hair was clearly a mess, and I could just faintly see bruises on her neck and face.

I squinted my eyes in confusion, but I had no time to ponder the situation as the light turned green and they took off.

Shaking my head, I moved on, and before I knew it, I was walking into a lively ER.

I passed by doctors and nurses alike as I made my way into the locker room.

I made my way past the interns and over to my locker.

A single piece of tape with my first initial and last name being the only thing declaring it mine.

It was written with Dark blue sharpie and had blue hearts drawn around my name.

Looking at it made me miss the perky blonde that designed it for me.

_"Izzy, I can't decide what to do," I whined as I jumped on her bed with a role of tape and sharpies in my hands._

_"You're still unable to write your damn name on a roll of tape?" She deadpanned and I nodded._

_"Oh my, give it!" She snapped and pulled them out of my hands._

_"Okay, mom," I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes._

_She pulled the lid off of my darkest blue and wrote down my name._

_She then went on to use every shade of blue and draw dots._

_When she finished, she handed the markers back to me and pulled my out of the on-call room._

_We went into the locker room and she carefully ripped her artwork off._

_"There!" She exclaimed and slapped it onto the top of my locker._

_Written in neat cursive was my name and different shades of blue hearts._

_"I'll keep it forever," I dramatically gasped and clutched my heart._

_"Fuck off," She giggled and playfully shoved me._

_"Never!" I squealed as tickled me._

I shook the memory out of my head and continued changing my clothes.

"Good morning doctor Grey," I looked over my shoulder to see Miranda Bailey giving me a rare genuine smile.

Behind her stood four awkward interns.

I looked over the awkward quad and raised a brow at her.

The tallest one was a tall blonde with a models body and happy blue eyes, next to her was a slightly shorter brunette guy with a sly smirk and oddly broken eyes, and next to him an awkward

brunette with a shy smile.

From behind them, two bodies pushed past them, and two women popped out.

One was an Asian lady with curly black hair, and the other looked exactly like my mother.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" I asked in a confused tone, but I held onto my smile.

Bailey sighed and held her arms out to me.

"Today is your day to have the interns for Trauma and General," She gave me a deadpan look as I remembered the promise that I forgot about.

"Oh, alright, names?" I decided to go back to changing as we talked.

"Uhh, Yang, Karev, George, and Meredith," I crinkled my brows in confusion at the last name.

  
I pulled off my shirt and threw it into my open locker.

Slipping on my shirt, I went on to tie my pants tighter; knowing I'd need it when running.

"Meredith is kind of an odd last name," I joked as I finished tying my shoes and began throwing my stuff into my locker.

"It's not my last name," She said, and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know," I snorted and slammed my locker shut.

I pulled my hair back into a loose and messy ponytail before switching my pager on.

"Alright, I have five rules, and I expect to be followed with preciseness," I announced as I went into work mode.

"No arguing, what I say goes, if you disobey any order then I will kick you out, unlike Bailey, I'm the one who actually runs this place," I said giving each of them direct eye contact.

"Second, nurses are to be treated like CEO's, they're the very reason you work so easily," Karev smirked, and George nodded in agreement.

"Third, I'm not an easy pleaser, and I hate sharks, you please me by genuinely caring about patients and not just wanting surgeries," Yang looked down in displeasure at my words.

At that moment, I knew the two of us wouldn't get along very well at all, she was a shark and I was a dolphin.

"Fourth, I prefer to be called Tommy, but around patients, please call me Dr Grey," I looked down at my pager as it began blaring loudly.

"Lastly, whenever you're paged, you don't run, you sprint, come on!" I finished and took off sprinting to where I was paged.

The six of us burst through the trauma centre doors, straight into pure chaos.

"Alright, what do we got!" I shouted at the nurse in a ready tone.

"Multiple-vehicle crash," She shouted back just as her pager went off, "They're requesting a surgeon on scene."

I nodded in understanding and took a quick, deep breath.

"Alright, Yang, what year are you guys?" I asked, trying to make a quick decision.

"Year 7," She answered, and I nodded.

"All of you?" I asked, and she nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, Yang, O'Malley, and Stevens, you all stay here with Hunt, the rest are with me," I ordered and followed after a paramedic that was about to leave.

"Hey, can we get a ride with you?" I asked as I grabbed a yellow coat off of the wall.

Thankfully, I didn't need to explain what gear to grab to the interns, and we were all on our way in less than a minute.

"You remember the tags?" I shouted over the siren as I checked over my bag.

"Black, Red, Yellow, Green, and White," Meredith listed off and I nodded in approval.

"Karev, specify," I ordered as I ran through my tags.

"Yellow is for stable patients in need of observation, green is for those who can walk with wounds, but they need medical care due to extensive injuries, white is minor injuries with no doctor required, and black is for those that are deceased, or have too extensive of injuries." He listed off.

I nodded in surprise and gave him a proud smile.

"Grey, you okay with taking the triage patients with yellow and green?" I asked.

"Yeah," She answered loudly.

I felt the ambulance come to a stop, and the sirens turned off.

Pushing the door open, I stepped out and couldn't stop myself from dropping my jaw at the chaos.

Over forty cars seemed to be mashed together in a pile of chaos with people screaming, crying, and yelling.

"Alright, tag, bag, survive!" I shouted and took off into the storm.

People were strewn everywhere, many bleeding, a few dead, and a lot injured.

I knew I needed to find the worst of them all, but I wasn't sure where to start.

"Someone help, my daughter is trapped!" A woman screamed, and I looked over to see a woman banging on her car window with flames escaping from the engine.

I sprinted over to her and threw my elbow into the front driver's window.

Reaching back with one arm, I unlocked the car, and she was quick to yank the door open.

She didn't sparer any 'thanks' before running off.

"Hey, wait!" I tried shouting, but she was out of sight before I could even say more.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the area for potential victims, despite them being everywhere.

I spotted a girl standing by the bridge with blood dripping down the side of her arms in my peripheral.

"Hey!" I shouted and jogged over to her.

My gut told me I needed to stay away, but everything else said to do the opposite.

The girl either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me.

"Hey," I said quieter, and I gently grabbed her arm.

She spun around faster than I could comprehend, and I felt the bullet before I saw the gun.

Sharp, explosive pain erupted in my stomach, and I looked at her with horror written all over my face.

"I'm so sorry, I, I'm sorry," She threw the gun and took off running.

I fell back against the bridge railing and slid down to the ground.

My mouth fell open in shock as I shakily pulled my hands away from the wound, blood coating them.

"Shit," I cried quietly as more pain erupted from the wound when I applied pressure.

I bit my lip and pressed harder, unwilling to die today.

"Shit, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, please, send help," I prayed in a whisper as I felt my strength begin to weaken.

Panic began to build up in my chest as the flashbacks began pouring in.


End file.
